calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin and Hobbes 2: Imagination The Movie Transcript
Scene 1:Calvin's house Calvin's Dad:Have you noticed that Calvin has been acting weird with his tiger? Calvin's Mom:After he defeated that Dark Calvin he has been fussing he is not a real tiger. Calvin's Dad:I think it's time to go on a camping trip. (Meanwhile,in Calvin's room,Calvin,Hobbes,and Zoe are playing Monopoly.) Calvin:7...8...9...10! You owe me $200,Hobbes. Hobbes:Here you go. Calvin's Dad:Calvin,Zoe,we're going camping. Calvin:Come on Hobbes. We're going camping. Calvin's Dad:Actually,Hobbes can't come. Calvin:WHAT?! I always bring Hobbes! Calvin's Dad:Not on this trip. You're too old for him Calvin:No I'm not! He can't survive! Calvin's Dad:Pack your things. Don't bring Hobbes.(leaves the room) Calvin:Well,that's that. Hobbes:I didn't want to go anyway. Calvin:OK. See you in a week. Scene 2:Rupert's UFO (Rupert is sitting in a chair faced backwards. Earl enters) Earl:Hey,boss. Rupert:Not now,Earl. I'm trying to find someone for my plan. Earl: OK. Rupert:Ah. There he is. Earl:According to my calculations,that is Iron Calvin. Rupert:Excellent. Dopey Alien,fire up the robo arm. Dopey Alien:Yes,sir(He does so) Rupert:Earl,Chain him up. Earl:You got it! Rupert:Now I need someone else and I have found him! Earl and Dopey Alien:Who? Rupert:That Calvin person. He was the earth leader. Earl:And still is? Rupert:I believe so. Let's get him. Scene 3:Itchy Island Calvin's Dad: Tada! We're here! Calvin:Can we pitch the tents? Calvin's Dad:I suppose so,since we got here late. (Later,at 2 in the morning) Calvin:Zzz..Huh? (Calvin sees Rupert and his UFO.) Calvin:Zoe,wake up! I saw a UFO! Zoe:You sure? It's two in the morning. Calvin:Just get up! Zoe:Should we tell Mom and Dad? Calvin:No,they won't believe us. Come on (They get in the canoe. Calvin calls Magical Tiger) Magical Tiger:Calvin,what's going on,IT"S TWO IN THE MORNING! Calvin:There's a UFO at my campsite! Magical Tiger:I'll be right over! (Calvin calls Andy(who calls Derek),Socrates,Sherman,Ginger,Avery,Susie,Moe and Mr.Bun.) Ginger: *is seen wearing a parka* BRRRR... It's cold outside. Andy: You'll get used to it. Come on! Magical Tiger:Now for the next part. (He takes out Spaceman Spiff and Stupendous Man) Calvin:Who's that,Andy? Andy:The first boy is named Derek,he has spiky black hair and draws pictures of knives on his arm. He's 13,and he was sent here because everyone at juvenile hall was scared of him. Derek:Sup' Calvin:Hi. And this is... Andy:That's Burnt out star. Burnt Out Star:Nice to see you again,Calvin. Calvin:Huh? Andy:From the Calvin and Hobbes the animated cartoon adventures episode The Ultimate Summer Camp of Doom. Calvin Oh. Stupendous Man:We're wasting time! Let's go! (Meanwhile Rupert has transported to Dr.Brainstorm's lab.) Dr.Brainstorm:This is one good invention. Rupert:Dr.B,I need your help. Dr.Brainstorm:Sure,Rupert. With what? Rupert:To destroy the earth leader named Calvin. Dr.Brainstorm:I want to destroy him too! I'm in! Scene 4:Rupert gets Calvin Calvin:Look! There he is! ATTACK! Rupert:GET THEM! (The aliens capture Calvin and put him in the ship) Rupert:Earl,activate the Imaginator! Earl:Yes sir(He does. Calvin's brain spits out Sally and Athlea.) Calvin:Sally! Athlea! There is a team outside! Join them! Sally:You got it! Come on Athlea! Athlea:Geronimo! Magical Tiger:Who are you? Sally:My name is Sally. And this is Athlea. Athlea:You're cute,whatever your name is. Socrates:I'm Socrates. Magical Tiger:Ok,enough with the love here,I'll be in charge since Calvin's captured and Hobbes isn't here. So,Andy and Sherman will shut down the other machine Rupert will be using for the other half of his plan. Sherman:No problem! Magical Tiger:Socrates,Sally Athlea,and Ginger will be getting a ship. Socrates:Wow. I'm with Athlea? Athlea:Yes you are. Magical Tiger:(Rolls eyes)Avery,Zoe,Susie,and Mr.Bun will shut down Rupert's lab,where you will do the plan. Avery:Capische. Magical Tiger:Spiff,Myself wearing MTM,and Burnt Out Star will delete the files that will program the plan,and Stupendous Man,Derek,and Moe will distract the guards Moe:I got the lamest job! Give me one of the cool jobs! Susie:Shut up,Moe! Magical Tiger:Alright,guys,let's go! Scene 5:The plans (Andy and Sherman sneak in) Andy:How do we turn this off? Sherman:Well,since I... Andy:DON"T MENTION THE DARN UNIVERSITY! Sherman: OK,I won't. Andy:How about we check the back? Sherman:I found it! Andy:Turn it off! Quickly! (Sherman shuts it off) Andy and Sherman:YES! (Meanwhile) Ginger:Here it is. Free Cape Included. (They enter) Bob:Hi and welcome to Free Cape Included. Socrates:Hold on. Sally:What was that for? Socrates:We need to pool our money. (They have $60) Athlea:Do you have any $60 spaceships? Bob:That one(points to an Imperial Shuttle) Socrates:We'll take it! (They fly off) (Meanwhile...again) Susie:So this is Rupert's lab Avery:Magical Tiger told us to come here Mr.Bun: This has to be the right place. Zoe:Get searching (The heroes search the lab) Avery:I found something! Mr.Bun:Let me try(Shuts it down) Zoe:We did it guys! (Meanwhile...sorry for again) (Burnt Out Star,Spiff,and Magical Tiger wearing MTM get into the computer room) Spiff:MT,Can you find the computer with the files? Magical Tiger:Of course. MTM: Deleting files Burnt Out Star:Well that was quick. (Meanwhile...the last again) Guard 1:Well that was a good lunch! Stupendous Man:Halt villains! Guards: HAHAHAHA!!!! Derek:Moe,now! (Moe punches the guards) Moe:Just like we planned! Scene 6: The Return of Dark Calvin (The heroes meet up) Magical Tiger: Did we complete the plans? Zoe: We did. Socrates: We got the ship! Magical Tiger: AN IMPERIAL SHUTTLE? Sally: It's what we could afford. Magical Tiger:OK,Let's get in and destroy Rupert. Spiff: We can't. Andy: Why? Spiff: Because Rupert's over there! Rupert: Lookie here! This is my reviver!(He revives Dark Calvin and Calvin's dupes) Magical Tiger: Dark Calvin again? Dark Calvin: Incorrect. I am Demon Dark Calvin! (Rosalyn appears) Rosalyn: Dark Calvin, please don't betray me... Dark Calvin: Can do, Roz. Rupert: Can I clone you? Dark Calvin: Sure you can! (Rupert makes 50 clones of Dark Calvin) Dark Calvin: OK: Dupes 1-45, attack Glendale. 46-50, kill the heroes. Dark Calvin dupes: Yes Sir! Scene 7: To Succeed is to Fail